Block Party Party of Beluzia
| Seats2 Title = Provinces held | Seats2 = | Website = http://bit.ly/1SGnG6M | politics = Beluzian Politics | political parties = Beluzian Political Parties | elections = Beluzian Elections | }} The Block Party Party is the political party rooted in years of student protests in the capitol and around the nation. Founded in 3857 by Chom Noamsky, the party has stuck with its legacy of Eco-Socialism and Green Politics. After retiring, a scandal with multiple members of a former crime ring were outed, with multiple BPP officials sacked. This scandal brought about Jean-Ralphio Colbert's reign as Party Leader. This time has been noted for peace and productivity in Parliament and record support for the BPP. A lack of vigor in the BPP movement led to a lull in support from 3870-3876. In 3876, Jean-Ralphio Colbert and Alexandria Stevenson resigned and intrigue within the party occurred once again. The tightly contested party elections were won by James Halpenberg, who hopes to stabilize the nation after the revolution of the early 3870's. In the 3877 election, Halpenberg led the party to their highest ever seat number and he was nominated as Head of Government. James Is currently leading the nation towards a state of Democratic Socialism and is in a strong coalition with the Front of the People of Beluzia. Politburo of the BPP Party Leader and Head of Government James Halpenberg Vice Party Leader and Nominee for Head of State Sophie Watkins Minister of Foreign Affairs Ben Schrempf Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Sigurd Jonski Minister of Health and Social Services Kate Baxter Minister of Education and Culture Edward Dobson Minister of Science and Technology Dr. Andreas Stenson BPP Hall of Fame Reserved for our most important and influential party figures, this hall will show what it means to be an effective public servant. 'Chom Noamsky' Chom was a longtime linguistics professor at Port Tackstov University and founded the BPP branch in Beluzia. He concentrated the student movement to have a true impact on the nation's politics through this party. He retired after one term as Party Leader. Most of the party's values were based on Chom's moderate Libertarian Socialist viewpoints. So far, all that have come after Noamsky have adopted a similar stance. 'Jean-Ralphio Colbert' Jean-Ralphio was a student of Noamsky and graduted from Port Tackstov University with a degree in Linguistics. He spearheaded the effort for the BPP right after University, though it started in Solentia. He ran the party and acted as Solentian PM for a time before retiring from politics. He brought himself right back into politics when he saw that his home nation had a new political party headed by his old mentor. He returned and found himself as Party Leader within 10 years. In 3867, he was nominated as Prime Minister of Beluzia, his crowning achievement for Beluzia's BPP. He championed civil rights and vital reform in his time in office. After only 3 years as PM, he was relegated back to Party Leader, a post he commandeered until 3876, when he resigned as PM and from the Party itself. He will forever be known as a crucial party founder and a big reason why the BPP has been so successful in Beluzian politics Alexandria Stevenson Alexandria Stevenson was the Block Party Party's first elected President in the 3866 General Election. She came from a working class background in Iker Ado and moved to Port Tackstov and participated greatly in the Block Party Party movement in the city. She moved up through the political party until being the party's nominee for President starting in 3863. She was elected President 3 years later. Her Presidency aligned with Jean-Ralphio Colbert's time as PM and she worked with him to enforce a Telecommunications for All initiative where she guaranteed all citizens access to phone lines and the internet without cost. She became Vice Party Leader again in 3870 and stayed in that post until 3876 when she resigned. James Halpenberg James Halpenberg was a business student at the University of Port Tackstov when the BPP movement began back in the 3850's. He finished his degree and joined the movement right away. He began his political journey as a Foreign Affairs intern and was promoted after the scandal of 3863 occurred. He was integral in various world-wide initiatives on environmental and scientific progress. After Jean-Ralphio Colbert resigned, Halpenberg won the next party election and became the party's second Head of Government, in which he prioritized peace after the revolution of old. ` Leadership History Party Leaders: Chom Noamsky | 3857-3861 Alexi Tsipris | 3861-3863 Jean-Ralphio Colbert | 3863-3876 Acting Head of Gov 3867-3870 James Halpenberg | 3876- Acting Head of Gov 3877-'' '''Vice Party Leader:' Bernard Saunders | 3857-3863 Alexandria Stevenson | 3863-3876 Acting Head of State 3867-3870 Sophie Watkins | 3876- Chief of BPP Foreign Affairs: Ed Milibend | 3857-3863 James Halpenberg | 3863-3876 Ben Schrempf | 3876- ''Acting Minister of Foreign Affairs 3877-'' General Election Results Other BPP Branch Locations * Beluzia (Active) * Solentia Category:Beluzia Category:Political parties in Beluzia Category:Green parties Category:Socialist parties